Rudy Gay
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color: clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Gay playing for the Raptors. |- No. 22 – San Antonio Spurs |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Small forward |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | style="vertical-align: top;"|Rudy Carlton Gay, Jr. Baltimore, Maryland |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | style="vertical-align: top;"| 6 ft 8 (2.03 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | style="vertical-align: top;"|230 lbs (104 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | Archbishop Spalding (Severn, Maryland) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | Connecticut (2004-2006) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2006 / Round: 1 / Pick: 8th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Houston Rockets |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | 2006-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2006-2013 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2013 |Toronto Raptors |- |2013–2017 |Sacramento Kings |- |2017–present |San Antonio Spurs |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2007) *Consensus second-team All-American (2006) *First-team All-Big East (2006) *Big East Rookie of the Year (2005) *Big East All-Rookie Team (2005) *McDonald's All-American (2004) *First-team Parade All-American (2004) |} Rudy Carlton Gay, Jr. (born August 17, 1986) is an American professional basketball player who plays small forward for the San Antonio Spurs of the NBA. Early life Gay was one of five siblings and began playing competitive recreational basketball at 12 years old in the Turner Station community of Baltimore County, Maryland in one of the toughest youth basketball leagues in the area. Early exposure to Baltimore, Maryland AAU basketball and summer league games in the Tom Jones Youth Summer League in Washington, D.C., showcased his abilities against top competition. At the age of 14, Gay began playing for the nationally-known Cecil-Kirk AAU program under Coach Anthony Lewis with other blue-chip players such as Josh Boone (UConn), Paris Carter (New Mexico State), and Chester Frazier (Illinois). During the spring of his 8th grade year, Gay and teammate Scott Dozier were highly sought after by several private schools. Gay attended Eastern Technical High School in Baltimore County, while Dozier enrolled at the St. Paul's School. Gay transferred to Archbishop Spalding High School of the Baltimore Catholic League after his sophomore year at Eastern Tech. High school career Gay played his first two years at Baltimore County's Eastern Technical High School, a magnet school in Essex, Maryland. He played varsity basketball both years. Although Eastern Tech was a Blue Ribbon academic institution, Gay's parents were concerned about his college preparation and during the summer of his sophomore year solicited help from Coach Collins who suggested several private schools in the area, including Archbishop Spalding High School. After reviewing each school's long term academic curriculum, it was decided that Gay would attend Spalding. Gay began playing for Spalding his Junior and senior years. He was one of the top recruits entering college play after attending Archbishop Spalding High School where he earned first team All-Baltimore Catholic League honors as a junior and senior, and was also honored as the Baltimore Sun's co-player of the year. He was the Washington Post All Met Basketball Player of the Year, McDonald's All-American, and a Parade First Team All-American in his senior year after averaging 21.2 points per game, 9.2 rebounds, and 3.7 blocks. Gay's college recruitment and decision to attend the University of Connecticut over the University of Maryland were controversial.AAU's bad rap Many of college recruiting problems associated with summer camps not related to AAU ball, Republican-American, August 14, 2005.UConn's Gay shooting for stardom ; College basketball: Spalding's Rudy Gay is trying to join a long line of talented Baltimore-area players who achieved NCAA success, The Baltimore Sun, p. 1C, December 11, 2004. Gay had expressed a desire to attend Maryland and said that he grew up rooting for the team, but he ultimately chose UConn. Because of the heavy involvement of an AAU coach and a high school coach, there was the appearance of impropriety, although no NCAA recruiting violations were discovered. The NCAA adopted a new scheduling rule after UConn paid $25,000 to schedule a game against the Beltway Ballers, an ad hoc AAU team that consisted of Gay's former teammates.Hoyas rookie wins battle; Jeff Green gets edge on UConn's Gay, The Washington Times, January 9, 2005. Although it violated no standing rule at the time,BARNSTORMING DAYS ARE OVER ; NCAA'S NEW RULE RESTRICTS EXHIBITIONS, Hartford Courant, p. C2, November 4, 2004. media observers and Connecticut staff considered it directly connected to the recruitment.Exhibition ban would eliminate cheat potential, perception, CBS Sports, November 7, 2003. According to individuals close to Maryland head coach Gary Williams, the recruitment demonstrated that rule bending is often necessary to secure highly touted players, which Williams said he is unwilling to do, even at the expense of recruiting.A Whole New Ballgame That Williams Won't Play, The Washington Post, p. E1 and E9, February 13, 2009. College career ]] During his first season at Connecticut, Gay was a co-winner (with Jeff Green of Georgetown University) of the 2005 Big East Conference Freshman of the Year award. Gay was also named the National Freshman of the Year by The Sporting News. In the summer of 2005, Gay was invited to play for the USA's Men's Under-21 World Championship Team. He posted one double-double while averaging 10.5 points and 5.5 rebounds per game. Before his sophomore season began, Gay was nominated as Big East Preseason player of the year, along with Syracuse star, Gerry McNamara. After the season concluded, Gay was one of four division one college players nominated for the Naismith College Player of the Year Award (along with J. J. Redick, Adam Morrison, and Allan Ray). Also, he was a unanimous selection to the Big East's First Team. He tallied his career high in points with 28 versus Arkansas in the second game of the 2005–2006 season. Gay led the UConn Huskies to a 30–3 record, often the highest scorer, before losing to #11 seed George Mason in the regional final, in overtime, 86–84. NBA career Draft Gay, widely regarded as one of the top future NBA prospects, announced on April 17 that he would enter the 2006 NBA Draft. He was selected with the 8th overall pick in the draft by the Houston Rockets, who then traded him and Stromile Swift to Memphis Grizzlies in exchange for Shane Battier. Memphis Grizzlies On July 12, 2006, Gay signed a multi-year contract with the Memphis Grizzlies who acquired his draft rights from the Houston Rockets. Gay averaged 10.8 points per game to help the Grizzlies win 22 games in 2007. After earning Rookie of the Month honours in November 2006, he was named to the NBA’s All-Rookie First Team for the 2006–07 season and finished third in NBA Rookie of the Year voting behind Toronto’s Andrea Bargnani and Portland’s Brandon Roy, who won the award. In 2007–08, Gay's second season, he averaged 20.1 points and 6.2 rebounds per game; After Pau Gasol was traded to the Los Angeles Lakers during the season, he became the team's leading scorer. The Grizzlies still ended up with the same record as the previous year. After his invitation to the 2008 Slam Dunk Contest, Gay and YouTube teamed up for the Rudy Gay Slam Dunk Contest promotion, in which he asked fans to upload footage of their best dunks for him to attempt during the contest. During the contest he performed a one handed reverse clutch dunk in the first round and during the second round teammate Kyle Lowry alley-ooped the ball off the bar and from behind the backboard Gay regathered and pulled off a windmill dunk. He ended with a score of 85 but did not advance to the second round. He was invited to participate in a second dunk contest during the 2009 All-Star Weekend, but was replaced by J.R. Smith due to injuries. On December 13, 2009, Gay scored a career-high 41 points against the Miami Heat. On July 1, 2010, Gay re-signed with the Memphis Grizzlies for a contract worth $82 million over 5 years. On March 22, 2011 it was announced Gay would undergo season-ending surgery to repair a left shoulder subluxation sustained during a February 15, 2011 game versus the Philadelphia 76ers. At the time, Gay was averaging 19.8 points and 6.2 rebounds in his fifth NBA season while posting career highs in assists (2.8), steals (1.69), blocks (1.07), field goal percentage (.471), three-point field goal percentage (.396), free throw percentage (.805) and minutes (39.9, 3rd in the NBA). As a result, Gay was forced to watch on the sidelines as the Grizzlies went on to clinch a 2011 NBA Playoffs berth and pull off a historic first round upset of the top-seeded San Antonio Spurs before falling to the Oklahoma City Thunder in seven games in the Western Conference Semi-Finals. On January 31, 2012, Gay tied Shane Battier as the franchise’s all-time steals leader (523 steals) while playing against the Denver Nuggets. Toronto Raptors On January 30, 2013, the Grizzlies traded Gay to the Toronto Raptors in a three-way deal which included the Detroit Pistons. Gay set a franchise record by scoring 74 points in his first three games with the Raptors. Sacramento Kings On December 8, 2013, Rudy was one of three players that were traded to the Sacramento Kings. San Antonio Spurs (2017–present) On July 6, 2017, Gay signed with the San Antonio Spurs. International career }} Gay helped USA win its first gold medal at the 2010 FIBA World Championship since 1994, averaging 7.0 points, 2.9 rebounds and 1.00 steals in 13.4 minutes in nine games for the undefeated Americans. Statistics ;2003–2004 (High school – Senior) *21.2 points per game *9.2 rebounds per game *3.7 blocks per game ;2004–2005 (UConn – Freshman) *11.4 points per game *5.4 rebounds per game *1.5 assists per game *1.9 blocks per game ;2005–2006 (UConn – Sophomore) *15.2 points per game *6.4 rebounds per game *2.1 assists per game *1.6 blocks per game NBA career highs *Points: 41 @ Miami 12/13/09 *Field goals made: 15 @ Miami 12/13/09 *Field goals attempted: 28 (2 times) *Three point field goals made: 5 vs. Phoenix 04/08/08 *Three point field goals attempted: 10 (2 times) *Free throws made: 11 @ L.A. Clippers 11/07/09 *Free throws attempted: 13 @ L.A. Clippers 11/07/09 *Offensive rebounds: 7 vs. Sacramento 02/20/09 *Defensive rebounds: 11 (2 times) *Total rebounds: 13 (3 times) *Assists: 7 @ Minnesota 02/02/11 *Steals: 5 (5 times) *Blocks: 6 vs. L.A. Lakers 11/30/10 *Minutes played: 52 (2 times) NBA career Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 78 || 43 || 27.0 || .422 || .364 || .727 || 4.5 || 1.3 || .9 || .9 || 10.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 81 || 81 || 37.0 || .461 || .346 || .785 || 6.2 || 2.0 || 1.4 || 1.0 || 20.1 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 79 || 78 || 37.3 || .453 || .351 || .767 || 5.5 || 1.7 || 1.2 || .7 || 18.9 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 80 || 80 || 39.7 || .466 || .327 || .752 || 5.9 || 1.9 || 1.5 || .8 || 19.6 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 54 || 54 || 39.9 || .471 || .396 || .805 || 6.2 || 2.8 || 1.7 || 1.1 || 19.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 65 || 65 || 37.3 || .455 || .312 || .791 || 6.4 || 2.3 || 1.5 || .8 || 19.0 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 42 || 42 || 36.7 || .408 || .310 || .776 || 5.9 || 2.6 || 1.3 || .7 || 17.2 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Toronto | 33 || 32 || 34.7 || .425 || .336 || .856 || 6.4 || 2.8 || 1.7 || .7 || 19.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 512 || 475 || 36.1 || .450 || .343 || .777 || 5.8 || 2.0 || 1.4 || .9 || 18.0 NBA Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Memphis | 7 || 7 || 39.9 || .421 || .211 || .825 || 6.6 || 1.4 || 1.3 || .3 || 19.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 7 || 7 || 39.9 || .421 || .211 || .825 || 6.6 || 1.4 || 1.3 || .3 || 19.0 Philanthropy In 2010, Gay was named an ambassador for the Hoops for St. Jude fundraising program for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in Memphis and donated $20,000 to the program, which allowed donors to pledge a set amount of dollars for each point scored by Gay and other participating NBA players. In 2012, Gay was awarded the KIA Community Assist Award for April in recognition of his service to the Memphis community, particularly his ongoing support of St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital in Memphis. As a result, KIA and the NBA committed to donate $10,000 on Gay’s behalf to the charity of his choice. Gay, who wore number 22 with Memphis, personally donated of $22,222.22 to the hospital. References External links *The Official Site of Rudy Gay * * *USA Basketball profile *ESPN college profile *Bio at uconnhuskies.com Category:Born in 1986 Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Houston Rockets draft picks Category:Players who wear/wore number 22 Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Connecticut Alumni Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Players who wear/wore number 8